Mind Games
by blod1tatws
Summary: Will Lizzie still say no to Mr Collins in the 21st Century? Do not own characters.


William Collins drove swiftly along the twisted roads in the middle of the countryside, the sun already warm; he had a feeling this was going to be a good day. It was quite early in the morning, but knowing that the Bennet's had to wake up early for work, he didn't feel uncomfortable going to see them. And after only being in Hertfordshire with the Bennet's for a few weeks during the summer, and travelling to and from London to see them afterwards, he thought the family would be excited to see him; they always had a smile on their faces for him. Even if he was intruding, he had good reason to. One which Mrs Bennet was well aware of; she always knew everything about everybody. He would have to return to work to the government by Saturday, so he decided to make his move as soon as possible.

He drove through the entrance of Longbourne farm and after stopping, he made his way to the house. Mrs Bennet, Kitty and-the reason for his visit- Lizzie sat by the kitchen table just finishing breakfast. He coughed to make his presence known, and the women jumped in surprise.

"Oh, it's you, William. Didn't expect to see you this week," said Mrs Bennet.

"Well I thought I'd come and see you all. Especially Lizzie," he said jovially and adding a wink so that Mrs Bennet would understand what he was about to say. "Can I speak with Lizzie alone?"

Lizzie nearly choked on her breakfast, not only because he wanted to speak to her personally but also because he asked her mother instead of her. It seemed old-fashioned, and to her just a bit rude. She was about to reply when-

"Oh yes, of course! She wouldn't mind at all. Go for a walk, she likes that. Don't you, Lizzie? Kitty, we'll make ourselves ready for work, come on." She gathered up the empty breakfast bowls and put them in the sink.

"Mum, you don't have to go. I'm sure William just wants to talk to me about some job he offered me a while back, you don't need to leave us alone for that." Everyone could hear the urgency in her voice.

"Lizzie, he asked to speak personally with you. You know I don't listen to private conversations, I never go into other people's business." Seeing Lizzie looking desperate, Mrs Bennet went over to squeeze her shoulder before pushing Kitty out the door and closing it.

"Your mother said you like walking. How about walking for a bit, eh?" William suggested with a smile that unnerved Lizzie a bit. She had tolerated him when he came down to visit her family only because he was her father's godson. If she was rude to him, it would make things uncomfortable; although she had the impression her father didn't like the pompous Collins. She might as well go for a walk with him, she thought, only to get whatever he wanted to say over with. And she thought it would be funny seeing him walk in the countryside in his suit and posh shoes. She rose up out of her chair, went to get her shoes and put them on, and opened the door to let him go first. He began talking immediately; Lizzie wondered if he also wanted to get it over with or just wanted to hear his own voice.

"So, Lizzie. I've only known you properly for the last few weeks, although I met you before then of course, due to being your father's godson. I've always found you pretty, and I'm sure you've heard that from other people. Once I got to know you properly, I knew you were the "one", as people say these days. This might not come as a surprise to you, considering I have shown my interest in you a few times, I believe. You must know that I'm thinking of a union with you. Although you seemed unwilling to speak alone with me, I found it very endearing. Maybe before I run away with my feelings, I should tell you the reasons for my marriage."

Lizzie nearly laughed out loud during this small speech. It seemed rehearsed and formal, and the idea that he could be "run away with feelings" was laughable. During the time she had got to know him, she noticed he had a solemn composure. After a short pause to get second wind, he continued-

"As you know, I've just started working in the government in London. I think it would look good to my bosses if I had a wife on my arm to charm them. And as I'm only 25, it would portray that I am a responsible young man." Lizzie had to bite down a retort. "It would also increase my happiness in life. My third reason for marrying is that my wonderful boss, Lady de Bourgh recommended that I did, and as she knows best, I see no reason to disagree with her. I think she will love your wit and vivacity as you will find that her manners are beyond anything I have witnessed before, and I am sure you will impress her when I'll introduce your loveliness to her. I will say no more about this until after we're married."

Lizzie had no choice but to interrupt him.

"You're going too fast, William," she cried. "I haven't given you an answer yet. I'm flattered that you think I could impress this Lady, but I will have to say no."

"I think it is common in women these days to decline an offer of marriage at first, in order to play certain "mind-games" with men," he responded with a formality only found in an aspiring politician. "I won't take this seriously, Lizzie."

It took all of Lizzie's strength not to say a very cutting remark. "But I am serious, William. I won't make you happy, and you wouldn't make me happy. No offense."

"Is this because of Lady de Bourgh? She will like you, Lizzie! I will talk to her about your modesty and other qualities."

"I'm only 20 years old, and I would like to experience life before getting married. You're a lovely man, but not the one for me. I'm sorry, but after only knowing each other properly for a few weeks, I'm sure you'll get over it." They had walked through a scenic field during the conversation, and Lizzie made to turn around to go back.

"Your mother was very happy at the thought of our marriage. Your refusal is just a part of your dry wit. And not to flatter myself, you can't do better than someone in the government. Not even your best qualities can endear you to a better man, and it's not like you're rich."

"What do I have to say to make you believe me?" Lizzie's frustration was evident. "I said no, and I mean it. No!"

"You are very charming," he said, a new awkwardness in his manners. "Your parents will agree with me."

Lizzie nearly replied that in no way her father would agree with him, but let him believe it only for him to finally get the message from someone who wasn't a woman and interested in "mind-games."


End file.
